Return of the Ninja Princess Prologue
by Harvestcomet
Summary: As a child, Aea has always loved hearing the story of the great ninjas from her grandfather's old book. A storm is settling in, and Aea rushes in fright of the thunder to her grandpa, asking him to read the old lore one more time.


The Prologue

I remember those days well. Goodness...how could I forget? Those were the memories that held my soul together like precise delicate webbings. I had to be sure when to connect them when it was needed. Sometimes, they were all I had in the world I currently endured in. The memories were chameleon-like as time went on. Feelings shifted and twisted in ways that internally hurt me. However, rememberings had all the same subject, the same tune. Three words perfectly summarized the memories, and later...would unbeknownst help change my future: Grandma and Grandpa.

In a dim-litted room of amber illuminance, there sat an old man in front of a flickering fire. He sat there with squinting eyes and rubbed his thin, charcoal beard. The fire tried to grasp his golden tan skin as he chuckled lightly. The room was a bit quiet since the ancestry antiques liked it that way. "Tsubaki!" The old man cried out into the wooden kitchen. A sound of thunder rumbled right after. "Where is our granddaughter?" "Most likely huddled under the bed, frightened of the storm." sighed the old woman, leaning on the archway. She had an onyx bun on the top of her head as she dried the dish in her large hands. A flash lit the entire cottage as young me ran screaming from the hall. At the end of the dark room were two robust arms holding me close. "It's alright, Aea." My grandpa murmured on my head. "You're safe with us." I clasped onto him, shivering. I felt such warmth when either guardian hugged me. They loved me more than anything and I loved them. I finally looked up with watery eyes. "Looks like there is some water in the honey." He joked with a smile. That was a nickname since I had light, honey-colored eyes, wide and bright. I always hated them since they were opposite to my grandparents' slim and dark ones. But, I did like my nickname.

"Gr-grandpa…" I shivered once more before completing my request. "C-can you read me the story again?" His piercing eyes looked down at my swollen face. "Isn't it almost your bed-time anyway?" He asked, suspiciously. I nodded with my head lowered. I didn't want to go to bed with the violent storm banging at my windows. "Please," I whispered. "Please grandpa." He thought about it, then moved a few dark chocolate locks from my face. "Alright." He replied softly. "Go run to your bed." I grinned widely, obeying in order to hear my story. I climbed off and pitter-pattered my way to my room. I was just about to reach the bedroom door when I was suddenly scooped by strong arms and hoisted in the air. The house echoed with my shrieks and laughter. He chuckled, hoisting me on one shoulder as my short legs dangled over with glee. He then ducked so I wouldn't bonk my head. "Here we go!" He grunted, throwing me down on my hand-quilted bed. The mattress bounced once more with my laughter. He went over to my end table to see I already had the book out. The cover was beautiful, for it was blanketed with misty jade silk and had a gold trim spiraling over the front, almost reaching the words (which were also in gold), "Tae ningea pranceressa." Granpa told me this was from the old language of our ancestors but it was now called, "The Ninja Princess." As I tucked myself snuggly in the patched covers, the rain outside seemed to hush. Almost like if it wished to hear the story as well. My grandfather cleared his throat, ready to begin for the hundredth time. "It began many years ago." He started narratively. "When the world's peace was brought to an end."

"For a very, very long time, the ninja clans had always had a hidden alliance with one another and would meet at the capital to practice and fight against other clans while their masters watched and criticized the pupils." I remember when I first heard the story and asked, "But why do they have to fight?" "Huh?" He asked, pausing the story. "The ninjas. If they are sworn to fight bad guys, why do they fight other ninjas?" I asked again. He briefly closed the book for a moment to explain. "One reason being...they want to show others how strong they are." He said. "Ninjas always want to have the most strength to prove they can do anything." "Oh." I said. "That sounds selfish." He smiled. "Maybe, but some do it to protect the people close to them, They just want them safe." Since I was only six, I didn't quite understand. However he continued, "Indeed, the clans had serenity. Not only that, but they were utmost loyal to the Roiyaru family. The family is said to be the founding leaders of the unification of the clans. They are the true authorities and have much say according to every ninja group in the land. There was only one thing: They were never seen outside Ohakan (capital's name) temple. In fact, they were so discreet and hidden, very few even knew the names of the family. Nonetheless, the ninjas remained at their allegiance and swore to protect them with their own lives."

"Did anyone try to see them?"

"I suppose they may have tried. But they aren't allowed to, and most get caught. So everyone basically gave up." He kept reading.

"Even though the calm lasted centuries, it did no last. A group within the clans had a loathing for all the ninjas and wished for them to be rid of. The group was called, the Hatsuke Shi. During quiet nights, they would slowly lessen the members of ninjas and dispose of their weapons. Eventually, they were caught, and a long battle came. Everyone fought violently and almost endlessly. And just as it seemed to go on for an eternity, the Hatsuke retreated into the deep forest, never to be seen again. All that remained were the surviving members of the clans...and half of Ohakan."

"Years later, the capital slowly rebuilt the temple and a few clans began to replenish. They were close to fully healing the wounds of war. It wasn't enough unfortunately. Rumors flew around the towns that the Hatsuke Shi were spotted in mountains and forests. Soon, attacks appeared randomly camps while people were kidnapped to be killed right after. The main clans feared that the Hatsuke really came back after all these years...plotting revenge. With the power they now had, the Hatsuke could surely destroy the capital, then would eradicate all the smaller clans. The leaders then began to form an idea that would lead to their only option; Every ninja clan must join together to finally wipe out the enemy. With every member on the same side, they may have a fighting chance. So the leaders sent urgent letters to all the clans they knew. They waited, hopeful for them to return, ready to fight."

"When they received letters back, it was less hopeful. In fact, it what they had feared. The battles with the Hatsuke had left many scars on them all. Many were lost that day. Fearing the same would happen again, _none_ would come to their aid. This was grave news. The leaders knew of no way to persuade them. The cause of ninjas was lost. Or so they thought. One day, as they were all contemplating ideas, a young girl appeared in front of the entrance to the ninja academy. At first, she was unknown and alien. But as they talked to her, they found out who she was. She claimed to be the last remaining member of the Roiyaru family. And sure enough, she bore the same mark as them. The leaders were delighted. They had found the Ninja Princess."

"The princess had no memories of the death of her family, but she had somehow ended up unconscious in a small village. But now she wanted to help as much as she could. She was very lovely, and composed a strong heart. The leaders admired such strength and realized a solution to their troubles. With a remaining member of the Roiyaru family, there was more aspiration. It was then decided that the princess would help convince clans to join while making sure to be there if a war would break out. That way, they would all have a purpose to fight again. The princess accepted."

"The princess then traveled with one of her loyal ninja guardians to places and lands to find important items or delegate small leaders. They traveled for some time until they discovered the Golden Gauntlet, the most powerful object in the land. It was fueled by valor, strength, and one other power which was unknown. The gauntlet was handed from one generation to the next of the Roiyaru family...and now belonged to her. So the princess and her guardian made it back to the capital with the powers and strength given to her comrades and new weapons, including the gauntlet. Together, they bonded the clans and prepared to fight against the enemy. She held the Golden Gauntlet, and a light was shown that overpowered it again the evil-doers. The war began, and the princess shined brighter than the heated sun." He closed the book. "Because she symbolized their hope for the last if the ninjas."

Even though I heard this story before, I still asked my question, "Is that it?" He looked at my and blinked. "Is that it?" He echoed back. I nodded, "What happened to the princess?" His eyes flickered at the book and muttered, "No one knows. The pages were never finished." I watched as he stared the cover, but finally placed it down on the table again. He kissed my forehead. "Its for you to decide, little honey." I smiled. Grandma entered the room suddenly. "Time for bed, Aea." She whispered, softly. I pressed my head back even more in my fluffed pillow. She then sat on the bed as grandpa rose, and with her gentle hands, she stroked my soft hair. At that moment, her song began.

"Although the moon and sun

shall never meet,

And summer and winter

shall never greet.

They use their powers

to create all of us.

So listen carefully,

for this is a must."

"Believe in yourself,

your allies, and friend.

For if you do,

the world will be at peace

once again."

I closed the last bit of energy and fell to a deep sleep with those I loved watching over me. I dreamed of the story becoming true. I dreamt of being the brave companion that followed the princess across lands, protecting her from trouble. Fighting any bad guys in our way. The next morning, I'd grab my simple homemade sword with confidence and ran out to the soaked green field of lush. "Look! I'm the princess's guardian!" I'd yell while swinging at nonexisting enemies until I tumbled over in exhaustion and giggling.

Yes...I miss those days...


End file.
